


Can I Have This Dance?

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Eunhyuk are dancing at SM's dance studio. Just the two of them. And then something happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

Donghae was sitting on the floor in the living room of their apartment, cleaning his dancing shoes. Eunhyuk watched him by the doorway of their shared bedroom. He was mesmerized by how carefully Donghae cleaned the shoes from the inside out, until they looked brand new again.

They had and will always be best friends and they had known for so long that they knew almost everything about the other. And yes, almost. What Donghae didn't know about Eunhyuk was something he could never understand.

When they got to know each other in the beginning of Super Junior, they soon became very close friends. But for Eunhyuk it just wasn't enough... He wanted something more...

Suddenly the brunette was standing in front of him smiling brightly. "Shall we go now?" At first Eunhyuk didn't understand what Donghae was talking about but then he remembered how he had promised Donghae to go to the dance studio to practice their choreographs.

"Y-yes. Let's get going!" Donghae gave him the gorgeous smile of his. It was like sweet poison for Eunhyuk and it made him unable to move. Somehow he meanaged to get up moving and went to look for his clothes.

"C'mon! You know I can't stand waiting!" Donghae yelled from the front door. Quickly Eunhyuk grabbed his black trouser and one sleeveless shirt and ran to his hotheaded friend who had already put on his jacket and shoes.

 

The way to SM's dance studio didn't take long. Actually it was just a couple blocks from their apartment building so they were quickly there. They both knew the studio at least as well as their own pockets. From all Super Junior members they two were the ones who spend most of their free-time dancing. They loved it and it helped them ease all the stress their career caused them. They had often talked about it and agreed to dance together whenever the other one of them needed it.

They both walked straight to the men's dressing room to get changed. Eunhyuk hated the dressing room. He was always embarrassed to be there with the shorter male who had the perfect body that he envied. He had never been all too confident with his own body. And that was the reason why he usually changed his clothes after the others had already gone to the studio. But now when there were just the two of them, he couldn't do anything else but change as fast as possible.

He quickly threw away his t-shirt. And of course it fell on the floor. When he turned around to pick it up he hit his head on something hard. He dropped himself on the floor while holding his forehead. He let out a whine and was surprised as Donghae did the same. A huge laugh escaped Donghae's lips when he saw Eunhyuk's face turning red. He had opened his eyes and realized that he was staring at Donghae's body. He had no shirt on. _His abs are absolutely stunning!_

"I'm sorry, hyung!" Donghae giggled while trying to get a hold of himself and gave the shirt back to Eunhyuk.

_Damn, he's been working hard for his body._

 

After two hours of hard practicing they found themselves lying on the floor, sweaty and panting, staring at the empty ceiling. They didn't say anything until Donghae sighed, got up and looked down straight into Eunhyuk's brown eyes.

"Eunhyuk... I'm... I'm worried about you." He paused and just looked at Eunhyuk. "When was the last time you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Eunhyuk was totally surprised. _He is worried about me? But... What? Why?_

"What? I'm fine..." He was stopped by the raised eyebrow and Donghae's unsure glance. "You haven't slept well. I can tell it by your face. Plus you keep on tossing and turning in bed." That was when Eunhyuk turned his head to see himself through the mirror - dark rings encircled his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept at all for a week.

"I often wake up at nights when you mutter something in your sleep. Sometimes you are just screaming. I've been wondering how no one else hears it... And you don't dance like you usually do. It just isn't like before. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Deep silence fell between them. Eunhyuk didn't know what to say. He hadn't realized how badly he had been sleeping lately. And hell, he knew why but that was something he would never talk about. At least not with Donghae.

"You know... I'll help you to relax!" Eunhyuk's eyes widened. _What. Is. He. Talking. About?!_

"Stay still. I'll be right back." He gave Eunhyuk a big smile so Eunhyuk could see all his white teeth and ran out to the room. After a minute he came back holding a silky scarf in his hands.

_WHAT?!_ Eunhyuk was going to protest but he wasn't fast enough. "Just lie down and close your eyes." Donghae said while switching off the lights. His voice was like music to Eunhyuk's ears and he did what he was told to even if he had his doupts.

The scarf touched his face lightly. He felt how a small, warm blow toughed his face right after it. The studio was quiet. He could hear how Donghae knelt beside him still moving the scarf gently over his body. He was going to say something but when he was planning to open his mouth, Donghae hushed to silence him. He almost fell asleep.

The younger male touched his cheek. The soft and warm finger moved down to his lips where it stopped for a while until it kept going all the way down to his neck and collarbones. Eunhyuk's heart started to beat like crazy. It felt like it was trying to get out of his chest! But the only thing he could think of was Donghae and his warm touch on his own pale skin.

Donghae couldn't help it anymore. The urge to touch Eunhyuk became too great for him to ignore it anymore. And so he leaned over the older male lying on the floor. Their lips touched lightly, gently. At first Eunhyuk did realize what was happening. He felt Donghae's soft and gentle lips against his own a bit dry ones. The kiss was soft, loving and warm, _just like Donghae himself_.

_WAIT! DID HE JUST KISS ME?!_ He opened his eyes when Donghae stopped as suddenly as he had started. Eunhyuk had never seen Donghae looking as embarrassed as he looked right at that moment when he was going to get up and trying to find words to say. "I-I'm sorry... I... I..."

Eunhyuk didn't want to hear any apologies. He grabbed Donghae's wrist to stop him, to keep the younger male close to him. It was all he wanted, just be close to Donghae.

"Don't... Just don't be sorry." He hoped Donghae would understand what he was trying to say and what he wanted right now. For a while Donghae didn't do anything. He didn't even look at Eunhyuk who was still lying on the floor, almost begging for him to stay close to him.

Carefully Eunhyuk pulled the confused boy closer to him. He loved Donghae's breath on his skin, the light mixed scent of sweat and perfume, and the hesitating look in the younger male's eyes.

"But I..." Donghae started but Eunhyuk didn't want to hear it at all. The only way for him to silence the younger male was to kiss him. He knew it now. Just looking at Donghae and the uneasy expression on his face confirmed it. And now Eunhyuk was much more confident.

He pulled Donghae down until their lips touched again. Soft and gentle, just like the previous kiss they shared. And Eunhyuk loved every moment of it. They kept the kiss sweet, but gradually both of them grew more confident and wanted more. Eunhyuk loved the sigh what escaped Donghae's mouth when he played with his tongue, teasing Donghae's lips to open up a bit.

"Don't be sorry." Eunhyuk whispered against Donghae's lips. "There is no reason for that."

He got up and left Donghae to sit alone in the middle of the dance floor. Eunhyuk's mind was spinning round and round and he was in need of a long shower. He was confused. Happy, but confused. He had really enjoyed the kiss, but he was also afraid it could come in between their friendship. He cursed in his mind as he stepped under the water, hoping it would clear his mind.

 

"You know... I don't really know what to say..." Donghae said. They were sitting on the floor of the dressing room, leaning their backs against the wall with only towels wrapped around their hips.

Eunhyuk turned his head to face Donghae. "Does anyone know...You know." He whispered. He was already scared of what other members would say or think of them being together. Like together-together.

"What? That I like you?" Donghae grinned when Eunhyuk just nodded and waited for the answer.

"Yes. Heechul-hyung knows. But no one else does." It was like a punch right on Eunhyuk's stomach. Donghae stayed calm while he wanted to sink trough the floor.

"Heechul-hyung?!"

"Yes... I talked with him about my crush on you." Donghae said without looking at Eunhyuk who was staring him with his mouth all open. _How can he be so calm? HE HAS TOLD ABOUT HIS CRUSH TO HEECHUL-HYUNG! His crush on... me..._

"It was just because he has experience." Donghae laughed and finally looked at Eunhyuk. "You know how he is. He had kissed like all of us for our fans etc."

Eunhyuk was shocked. If Heechul knew, it would be only a matter of time when everyone would hear about it! He turned his head away. He didn't want to show his panic to Donghae who was so calm and confident. _What will they say when they find out? What if they don't accept it? What if..._

"Hey... Come here." Donghae muttered and opened his arms for Eunhyuk. He had seen Eunhyuk's distressed expression and was sorry he was the cause of it.

Donghae didn't need to ask him twice. Eunhyuk cuddled against Donghae's chest while the brunette hugged him gently.

"Don't worry. Hyung will not expose our little secret. I know that since I know something he doesn't want to share with everybody..."

The words Donghae said were like medicine to Eunhyuk. He wasn't even worried anymore. All he could think of was Donghae's warm skin against his own. He just wanted to be like that, close to Donghae, doing nothing. He could smell Donghae's scent. It reminded him of warm summer evenings on the beach with that smiling brunette he was leaning on. During those evenings he had realized how gorgeous the male was and how badly he wanted to be with him. And he had always hid those thoughts deep into his own mind.

Donghae pressed his lips lightly on Eunhyuk's forehead. "Why are you so scared?" He whispered into the older male's ear with his husky voice. The voice made chills go down on Eunhyuk's back, like someone had put ice cubes against his skin. He loved the way Donghae spoke. The voice he used was so sexy that he could barely resist it.

"I... I'm not sure actually... I'm just scared of that what the others would think if they knew about..."

"We will never know if we don't tell them."

_But I don't even want to know!_

"You would like to tell them, wouldn't you?" Eunhyuk said and tried to keep his voice even but failed. He looked straight into Donghae's beautiful, brown, wordless eyes until Donghae hummed and smiled.

"Yes. I would like to tell them, but I won't do that 'cause you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to tell them, but sooner or later they will find it out."

Eunhyuk said nothing. _He is right._

He reached out for Donghae and kissed him softly. Donghae quickly responded and kissed him back. The kiss was full of love, passion, affection and caring. A sigh escaped between Eunhyuk's lips when Donghae played with his tongue almost forcing Eunhyuk to open his lips a bit. He moved away from Eunhyuk's lips letting the older male to take a breathe and moved down to Eunhyuk's neck. Eunhyuk was shivering because of Donghae's passionate kisses.

Gently Donghae forced Eunhyuk under him, pressing the thinner male on the floor while still kissing his neck, licking and sucking his skin.

_Is he giving me A HICKEY?!_

The thought was swept away as soon as it had hit Eunhyuk's mind when he felt Donghae's soft lips move back to his owns. Donghae bit Eunhyuk's bottom lip before he pressed his forehead against the gasping Eunhyuk's. A satisfied sigh came from both of them and a silence landed to the dressing room.

 

It was already dark when they left the studio. All the way back home they walked close to each other, gathering suspicious looks from people around them.

"Just don't pay attention on them." Donghae said, smiled and kept on walking. But he did inch a little bit closer and linked their fingers together. _Wait!_

"Are you going to walk all the way home like this? What if someone sees us?!"

"Why not?" Donghae stopped and looked down to Eunhyuk. "Didn't we agree to tell them?"

"But... I think I'm not ready yet."

They were almost there. Only fifty meters left and if someone was in the kitchen, he would see them walking hand-in-hand.

"But Donghae... I really am not ready to tell them..." Eunhyuk tried hard to protest, but Donghae acted like he hadn't heard what the older male was saying.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He actually pushed Eunhyuk in, still maintaining the hold of his hand. Without taking their shoes off Donghae literally dragged Eunhyuk to the living room, where the others were watching TV.

"Heechul-hyung, there're no secrets anymore, so go ahead and tell them. Eunhyuk can't do it or he doesn’t want to do it OR he is just shy and I know you're itching to tell them." Donghae said, winked to his hyung who didn't get it at first. But then his expression turned wild and Eunhyuk just wanted to leave the room. He had never seen him like that before and he definitely didn't want to see him more than he had to.

"But you'll still keep mine, right?!" Heechul asked Donghae, suddenly looking serious again. Eunhyuk had no idea why he sound so worried but then Donghae responded.

"Hell yeah. That is something I will never expose to anyone. I still don't want to shock them with it!" Donghae laughed turned around on his heels and pulled Eunhyuk into their room.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Donghae laughed. Eunhyuk was annoyed and playfully pushed Donghae onto his bed, took a pillow from his own and started to beat Donghae up with it. Donghae took the pillow of his own and the pillow fight started. 

In the mean while, Heechul was having the time of his life while telling the other members about Donghae's long-time crush on Eunhyuk.

"So he told him, huh?" Ryeowook asked curiously. Heechul shrugged. "And Hyuk also likes Donghae?"

"Well, what did it look like?" Heechul grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> OH. MY. GOD!! This was so bad...!!
> 
> Lol, this is actually my first fanfic I ever wrote and published... almost four years ago!! It's been originally posted on my livejournal, but now I decided to read it through and fix all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I hope I found them all *grimace* 
> 
> But it's still bad... I hope I've gotten way better during these four years!!
> 
> I hoped you liked it though!!  
> Comments and kudos are loved!! ^^
> 
> <3  
> Sung Gi


End file.
